Our true Love
by ankwhat
Summary: What if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were meant to be mates. What if they never really hate each other; but, loved each other. Will here is their story. I do not own Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry for the misspelling. I've decided to go back and reread this story and fix all the mistakes. As I did with my other story. Which is thanks to Nikkie23534. So now to the story._

Chapter 1: It Begins

What no one know was the true story of Inuyasha and his soon to be mate and the soon to be dominant male of the Inuyasha little pack. While their is three souls that know everything. Two of them know because Inuyasha had told them and those two were Kaede (who know everything even when Kikyo was still alive) and Shippo (because he was Inuyasha's adoptive son). The last one that know was Rin for Sesshomaru told her for she was his adoptive daughter. But as for the rest of they're pack, had no clue that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were already given to each other. For Inuyahsa was a very rare creature known to Demons and Humans alike. He was a Pure Uke which was a uke that is able to get pupped with out help from magic or medicine (most uke need help to be pupped), also they are the most beautiful creatures alive and one of the strongest, too. Though right now Inuyasha was under a spell to make him more like a dominant then the uke he really was. How ever the spell will be off him this year for it is his first heat. And with that the spell will brake. So Sesshomaru will have to mate with Inuyasha or lose him.

*************************Now To The Story********************************************************************************

It was the night before the 7 days of heat was on all the demons. And lucky for Inuyasha, Kagome had went back to her time for some test that was important to her and will be gone for a while. Or at less he hoped. They were back at Kaede's village and every one in his pack had finish eating and were ready for bed. Which he was grateful for, he had to find Sesshomaru and get ready for they're mating.

Kaede came up to Inuyasha with a smile on her aged face.

"Are ye ready?" She said in a motherly tone.

"I think so. It's just been so long since I had to act like a Princess. I'm not sure if I'm going to look good for Sesshomaru. I've been under this spell since mom died. I know Sesshomaru and mother wonted to take me back to the castle. But couldn't because it was too dangerous." He said the a little bit of sadness.

"Ye shouldn't worry about anything. Sesshomaru loves ye more then ye realize. He was always near ye when ye was under Kikyo spell. He even tried to remove the spell. So did his mother the Lady of the West. Or should I say former Lady of the West? Ye are truly loved, even if they could not be seen. They were there for ye." She said with a smile.

"I know that you old hag. I'm just not sure of what I'll look like and if I remember how to act or dress. I don't wont to disappoint him since there still demons that will wont me dead." Was all he could say.

"Don't worry so. Ye are a good fighter and with Sesshomaru and his mother with you. I don't think any demon would try anything. And if one does then their stupid." She said with full faith that no demon would go against The Lord of the West and The former Lady of the West.

"Alright I get it. So you think you can keep every one here in the village? It wont be safe for them during mating season. Even if it is only for seven days. And I'm not sure when Kagome will be back. Make sure Shippo is on the look out for her. Also one last thing before I met with Sesshomaru, he said he'll put a barrier up around the village to keep harmful demons away." Inuyasha said as he start off towards his forest.

"I will let Shippo know what ye said. See ye later." She said with a smile again.

 _Hope you like. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kagome's Back

It was the morning of the start of the first day of the demons mating. And as everyone in the little pack started their day. They notice that Inuyasha wasn't around. Which was really odd because he was always there to protect them. Plus he wouldn't go anywhere with out Kagome. Who still wasn't back yet. They thought (while Miroku and Sango did)that Inuyasha loved the future girl. Hell even Kagome thought he loved her and that she had him wrapped around her little finger (oh how wrong she is to think that).

"Hey Shippo have you seen Inuyasha?' Miroku asked.

Shippo looked to Kaede for help. He wasn't sure if he should tell them the truth. Inuyasha hasn't said anything about what to say. All he was told from Kaede is what Inuyasha told her to tell him.

Kaede stepped next to Shippo and said "It is the beginning of demon mating season. And Inuyasha went to his now mate."

Sango and Miroku looked at her like they were told hell was freezing over.

"What do you mean his mate? Kagome isn't her, so he should be here?" This time it was Sango that spoke.

"Ye really think that Lady Kagome is his true mate?" Kaede said with a little huff.

She should of realized that they would think that. Even her own sister thought she was Inuyasha's mate too. She couldn't even figure out how they could believe that. Inuyasha never ounce said anything about loving Kikyo or Kagome. If anything he saw Kikyo as a mother figure; and, Kagome as a little sister, if that.

"Will of course!" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

Poor Shippo just looked down at the ground. He started to realize that something was going on with Inuyasha almost 6 months ago. His scent was changing slowly. So he asked him why this was happening. And that's when he found out the whole story. He felt bad that Inuyasha couldn't be with the one he truly loved. Just because there were way to many dangerous demons at the castle. He was happy to find out what a Pure Uke was and that Inuyasha was going to be more beautiful and powerful then he was already after the spell was broken. And that he and Sesshomaru will finally going to be together.

But he was afraid of what would happen to him when Inuyasha was with Sesshomaru. He wasn't told how things would change. And he was now looking at Inuyasha as a mother. For that is what Inuyasha was going to be. Once he mated with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha will be known as The Lady of the West. Plus he'll be dressing in female clothing. So the next time he sees Inuyasha, he'll be in a lovely female kimono.

Again Kaede looked at the two and spoke "Ye two are wrong and so is Lady Kagome. I know she think the same thing. I have to ask ye has Inuyasha ever said that he loves her?"

"Well, no he hasn't. But he is always fighting with Koga." Sango said in a matter of fact voice.

"Has ye ever thought that he belives Koga not good enough for her. So as a big brother he will fight any one that wasn't good enough away." Kaede said.

"Now that you mention it I do believe that is what he said once to me." Miroku said sheepishly.

Sango looked at him with anger. "Then why did you not mention it to us?"

"I thought that he was trying to hide his feelings. You know he really doesn't talk about stuff like that openly. Or at less not to us it seems." Miroku said looking at Kaede and then Shippo.

"So what do you two know that we don't?" Sango asked.

"I wasn't told if I can tell you anything." Shippo said quietly.

"I too am not aloud to say anything. And before ye ask, yes Shippo and I do know everything." Kaede said and turned to go back to her hut.

"I have to go to the well. I smell Kagome. And Inuyasha told me to get her when she came back and also to keep you guys here in the village until mating season is over." Shippo said as he ran towards the well.

********************At The Well******************************************************************************************

Kagome was pulling herself out while hissing out some profanity under her breath. As soon as she reached the top all she saw was little Shippo running towards her.

"Shippo why are you here? Where is that mange mutt Inuyasha? He was suppose to be her to get me." She said with anger in her awfully loud voice.

"He couldn't be here. He wont be here or the village for a while." He said softly.

"What do you mean by that?" Again being way to loud.

"I think you should talk to Lady Kaede." Was all he said as he turned around and walked to the village knowing Kagome was fallowing.

 _Hope you are liking this story so far. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Together Finally

The night that Inuyasha left the village to meet up with Sesshomaru was quite lovely. There was a nice spring breeze blowing through his forest. He really did love spring time. And finally being with Sesshomaru just made spring time even better.

Sesshomaru was waiting for Inuyasha at their normal meeting spot. But instead of talking how they were going to fight each other and when. He was going to take his mate to be to a hidden cave that he had gotten ready for the week of mating. He hope that his lovely pup will like it. He also set up a barrier that wont let any sound or smell leave the cave once they were shut in. So no one will be able to find them. He was pretty sure once that winch from the future returns, she'll be hellbent on finding Inuyasha.

Just when he thought of going to get Inuyasha, low and be hold the little one shows up. Inuyasha was as pretty as always. But he know that came morning light the spell will brake. And then his pretty little pup will be drop dead gorgeous. He still remember what Inuyasha looked like when he was just knee high. And he couldn't wait to see his true form again.

"Hey Sessh! Think about the past again?" Inuyasha said with a beautiful smile.

"Hmm." Was all Sesshomaru said before bending down and giving Inuyasha a breath taking kiss.

"Missed you too." Inuyasha said breathlessly.

"Oh Yasha, you have no idea how much I miss you." Sesshomaru said affectionately.

"So no more ice prince. Since I'll be back in my normal form." Inuyashsa ask shyly.

"Yes. I'll finally be able to be my true self. This ice prince persona was getting tiring. But if it kept you safe so be it." Sesshomaru huffed.

Inuyasha smiled up at him. How could he not love this beautiful creature. Everything he did was to keep Inuyasha safe from danger. Even all of their battles were finely put together by his lord brother. He just hope he wont be a let down to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was watching Inuyasha as all the emotions play across his belove face.

"Yasha what is bothering you so?"

"I'm afraid that I'll be a let down to you after the spell brakes and after we mate. I'm not to sure if I remember all the lessons mom and mother put me through when I was younger."

"Yasha do not worry about that stuff. I'm sure mother will be willing to retrain you if need be."

"But I don't think I remember how to wear the kimono's."

"Will if that is a problem. Do not fret I've been practicing. I'll help you when the time comes."

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru before asking who the hell he practice on. Looking down at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru smiled and said that mother had Totosai make a standing figure to practice on. With that knowledge that Sesshomaru didn't cheat on him, Inuyasha was happy again.

"Now if your ready to go to our home for the next 8 days, follow me. I just hope you like what I've done."

"I would like a hole as long as you are there and we get mated at first light."

 _Hope you like so far. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update everyday. But I'll try. And please review._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Night Before Mating Season

Inuasha followed Sesshomaru to a cave that he know all to well. That was the cave he would go to on his human night. He always felt safe there just because Sesshomaru or mother was close by to keep other demons away. But when he entered the cave he couldn't believe his own eyes. The gloomy cave was bright and cheerful. Sesshomaru was very busy for at less 4 months. There was a very large and soft looking bed in the middle of the cave. Multiple color silk was hanging on the wall and ceiling. Which brighten the cave nicely. There were a lot of scented candles all over the place, which made the musty and moldy smell that was typically there gone. Sesshomaru also separated the spring that was in the cave with a nice and pretty pale blue screen for privacy. Though he didn't think he'll get much of that this week. As soon as they were in Sesshomaru shut the cave opening with a large bolder. It looked like the bolder was meant to be there from the outside. So no one could tell that there was a cave there to begin with.

"Sessh, this place is incredible. How long did it take you to get this done?" Inuyasha asked with oh.

"I'm glade that you are pleased, Yasha. And it did not take too long. I was afraid that the smell would not begone by tonight. I must say I am glade it is gone." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha with a serene look on his face, that hasn't been there for almost 175 years.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru happily. He was glade to see his mate and brother looking so calm and peaceful. It's been to long since he last saw him like that. Walking closure to his beautiful big brother with a smile. Inuyasha gave him a kiss filled of wont, love, happiness, and content. As soon as they parted Sesshomaru picked him up and walked to the spring.

Even the spring area was a sight to see. Never in Inuyasha 's life had he ever believed that a stinky old cave could be so beautiful. There were shelves dug out of the wall with soft towels in them. There was also a bench with cushy cushions on it. And in a corner there was a floor to ceiling mirrror. Not that he had any urge to see himself right now. Maybe after the spell was off him, he'll look at himself.

Noticing Inuyasha sudden change of emotion, looked down at his pup. And what he saw he didn't like.

"What is wrong, Yasha?" Sesshomaru said sounding worry.

"It 's nothing, Sessh. Just I really don't wont to look at the mirror right now. I know that I'm ugly in this form. And I'm not sure if I wont to see my true form either." He sounded a little dejected.

Sesshomaru was surprise to hear that tone in his little one. Usually Inuyasha was happy or angry; but, never has he ever been depress. Holding his pup harder and kissed the top of his head.

"I don't know what you are feeling as of yet. But I can only think your afraid that you look unattractive right now and that you still wont be attractive after the spell is no longer in place. Am I right, little one."

"Yes." Was all Inuyasha said.

Placing Inuyasha on his feet. Sesshomaru looked at him with love and care as he began to talk softly to him.

"Yasha, I can tell you that the way you look right now is that you are truly beautiful. You would not believe how many demons and humans I had to chase or kill. To keep your virginity in take. Thank God you had that spell on. Because only God would know what would happen if you were in your true form without being mated. And as for your true form. Will I have a feeling even with you being mated to me, I will still have to chase and/or kill all that will wont you. Do not doubt that you are nothing but gorgeous. Do I make myself understood?"

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru with a loving smile. With that one smile Seehomaru knew that he got through to his stubborn little brother.

"Now that, that is out of the way, shall we bath before we start the matting season."

"Of course Sessh."

As they toke off their clothing, the smell of desire was starting to roll of both brother. Even though it was still the night before matting season, it was obvious that they truly desire each other so much.

 _Thank you for the nice reviews. Sorry that the chapters are short. I'll try to make them longer. Please keep reviewing._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Good Night

After a nice long and peaceful soak in the hot spring, Inuyasha wonted to relax and sleep till the first rays of light came up. He wonted to be up when the spell was broken. He wasn't sure if it would hurt like it does on his human night. He hope it wont; but he wont know until it happen.

"I am thinking that you wish to sleep this night." Sesshomaru said looking over to Inuyasha. As the pup was getting out of the hot water.

"If that is alright with you? I do wont to be up before the first ray of dawn." Inuyasha said as he started to yawn.

"Of course my little one. As long as your laying in my arms." Sesshomaru said with a smile and wink as he got out of the water too.

Smiling back at Sesshomaru and handing him a soft towel. Inuyasha nod his head. He couldn't wait to be wrapped in Sesshomaru's strong arms. It had been way to long since they were able to sleep together. The main reason was because every time he try to leave the others, Kogame would wake up. It was hard to get to Sesshomaru when they had to coordinate their fake fights, be it verbal or physical. Though some how he manage to get away when he really needed to. But those time Sesshomaru had to get back to his little pack.

While from here on out no one could or would be able to keep them apart any more. He wouldn't wont to see what would happen if any one try (like Kagome). Even if Sesshomaru didn't do anything; and, the likely hood of that happening was zero to none. Just saying that even if he didn't do anything Inuyasha would do something. And that something would include lots and lots of blood, bones breaking, and possibly decapitation.

They walk to the rather extra large and extra soft bed to get some sleep. Because come the morning they'll most likely get a couple of hours of sleep here and there for the whole mating period. Which both of them were looking forward to.

Kissing each other good night they both were in a deep sleep fast. Inuyasha because he was in Sesshomaru's arms and felt extremely safe. And Sesshomaru because he know that they were in a barrier that he learned for mom before she died, just for this reason.

Just before the first ray of dawns light was up Inuyasha woke to the nice smell of Sesshomaru. He smiled at the thought that in less then an hour his spell will brake, he will lose his virginity, he'll be mated to the only one that was his true love, and with some luck he will also be pupped too. As he lay there in the warmth of Sesshomaru arms, he was starting to get antsy. Though he tried really hard to stay still he just couldn't.

It wasn't like Sesshomaru was sleeping. Nope he was up at less for an half hour. He was just to excited to finally have his Inuyasha back to his try form. When he felt Inuyasha steer he kiss the top of his head and ears. Which had given Inuyasha the giggles. Though that sounded good to him, he know that with the spell broken Inuyasha's voice will change too. He just couldn't wait.

"Morning Sessh."

"And a good morning to you, Yasha."

"So how long have you been up. And no lying!"

"I would have to say about a half an hour to an hour. I just could not sleep knowing what today was." He said smiling at Inuyasha.

"Well your not the only one excited." Inuyasha said smiling too.

 _Thank you for reading. I'm sorry that this chapter was short too. I'll try to make the next one longer, seeing that it will have Inuyasha transformation and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha matting. Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Transformation

As the first light of dawn hit the earth Inuyasha was standing by Sesshomaru. He started to feel a tingling going through his body. There was this warming feeling around his body. Then his body started to glow and float at the same time. Sesshomaru just stared in awe. He never saw anything like this before. He even felt the warmth of the glow. But he could truly saw this was the prettiest thing he ever seem in his entire life.

Inuyasha was glad that the transformation didn't hurt. It actually felt really good. Like being in a warm loving embrace. Kind of like he felt while sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms last night. Which made him smile at that thought. What he didn't like was that he couldn't see anything because of the light that was glowing around him and the room.

As his transformation was going on. Inuyasha started to remembering all his leasson he was taught by his mom, mother, and Sesshomaru. Everything he thought he forgot was coming back to him now. Which made him happy and not as scared as he was before the transformation began. Now the only thing that he fear was if he will look alright and to Sesshomaru's liking.

He wonted to be perfect for Sesshomaru. Seeing as how much trouble he put his brother through. Especially after cutting of his left arm off. He really hated doing that even though it was planned. And when he is finally in his true form he will be returning that arm back. He couldn't wait for this to be over. He had no idea how long this would take and he hope that it wouldn't be long.

It toke 15 minutes for the transformation to be completed. Both of them thought it was far to long for their liking. But now that it was over Sesshomaru couldn't stop staring at his gorgeous mate. He couldn't believe that this gorgeous creature was going to be his and only his. He also realize that he is going to have to fight off a lot more demons and humans how will be truing to take Inuyasha away from him. It was hard enough before the spell was broken. Now it going to be 10 times harder. God help him.

"Will, how do I look?" Inuyasha asked and realize that his voice was a little higher then before.

"I think you should look for your self in the mirror." Was Sesshomaru's answer. But if that big ass smile on his face was something to go by. Inuyasha was sure everything was just right.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's much smaller and elegant hand. And pulled the now petite Pure Uke to the mirror. And what Inuyasha saw was amazing.

There staring back was a petite male. He had to be 5'2" now (before he was about 5'4"). He was a little more slender then before; but, he still had sleek muscle; and, of course he was curvy like a female. He was more leggier (but very strong legs). His face was femininity. His eyes were larger and brighter (still the same amber color), the nose was slender and cute, his lips were fuller and had a redder tint, and his brews were thinner. He also had some demon strips, too. He had a lighter moon crest on his forehead (same as Sesshomaru, but lighter), there was pink stripe on both eyelids (like eyeliner) that extended a little past the edge of his eyes, and light purple stripes on each cheeks. he also had the light purple demons stripes on his hip. His hair was down to his ankle, the color was almost as white as Sesshomaru's, and it was also extremely soft, and it was straighter then before. And last but not less his ears were a little bigger; but, slender. All in all he was very happy with his true form. In fact he thought he was a damn hottie.(I looked this word up and this is how it is spelled, though the computer is saying it isn't)

Not only was he good looking. He was a lot more smarter. He remembered everything he was taught, thankfully. And with that thought, he turn to Sesshomaru.

"Sessh, before we mate I would like to give you back your left arm."

"Are you saying you remember everything you were taught too?"

"Yes! And I can also feel all my power again." Inuyasha said with a stunning smile.

"Then by all means. Please return what you toke from me as we had planned." Sesshomaru said with a smile too.

Inuyasha steeped next to Sesshomaru left side. He started to say the spell as his hand glowed. And then with a warm burst and a slight pain Sesshomaru's left arm was back; and, as good as new. Inuyahsa held it and with a graceful move bent over it and gave the arm a tender kiss. When he was through with the kiss he straighten up. And gracefully brought both of his elegant hands on the sides of Sesshomaru's face. He went on his tip toes. While he brought Sesshomaru down a bit (Sesshomaru is 5'10") and gave him a loving kiss.

When they broke the kiss. Sesshomaru had a hint of lust in his eyes. But before they mated there was one more thing to do.

"Yasha, love there is still one more thing to do before we mate."

Looking a little puzzle. Sesshomaru grabbed the stupid subjugation beads.

"I believe know you will be able to take these off on your own. Right my dear heart?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about those. And knowing how possessive you are Sessh. Your yokai would hate if these were still."

"Yasha do not miss with me. I am almost at my limit."

"Alright I will take them off." And with that said Iunyasha toke hold of the beads and lift them over his head.

"Happy now my Alpha?"

" Not yet. Here give my this revolting things."

Inuyasha handed the beads over not knowing what Sesshomaru was going to do. As Sesshomaru toke them he ended up get a little shock from the stupid things. And as soon as Inuyasha's delicate hands were at a safe distance away, he closed his hands and let his poison acid lose in his hand. And with that the beads melted.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru. He was a little shock that his brother would destroyed them that way. And when Sesshomaru shock his hand to get rid of the liquid Inuyasha toke hold of his hand to make sure there was no damaged done to them. Luckily for Sesshomaru they were fine.

 _I hope this was a long enough chapter for you guys. Also I hope you liked it. As you can tell Inuyasha may look and sound like a female, he is still a male. Not to sure if I'll post a chapter later today. Let me know if I should write the next chapter later today or wait til Monday. And don't forget to review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone. Sorry it toke me a while to get back to writing; but, somethings came up. And it wasn't pretty. Also sorry about the misspell words in the last chapter. But I did check the spelling with my computer dictionary. Hopefully there wont be any mistake in this chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed. All but two were good. The other two will, all I can say to the person is if you don't like then don't read. Fanfiction is just that a fan writing a story about the characters they like. They DO NOT have to follow how the really writer has been writing._

 _And I just realize that I forgot to say that I do not own Inuyasha or any of their characters. Now on with the story._

Chapter 7: Mated Finally

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru with the most cuties smile that Sesshomaru has ever seen. And with that one look Sesshomaru became more hornier then he thought possible. Inuyasha could smell that Sesshomaru was really horny and that just made him horny and ready to mate. But they were still by the spring and they both wonted to be in the comfy bed. So before Inuyasha could suggest that they go back to the bed.

He was being carried in strong and warm arms. He heard a growl as they reached the bed. Sesshomaru place Inuyasha in the middle of the bed very gently. And since both were already undress, Sesshomaru didn't need to wait any longer.

He got on top of Inuyasha and kissed him with all of his emotions that he had bottle up for a long time. That one kiss told Inuyasha just how much he was loved, wonted, missed, cared for, and lust after. It toke both of their breaths away. Because just like Sesshomaru did, Inuyasha but all his feelings for Sesshomaru in it. Which was exactly the same as the demon Lords.

"Yasha, I do not wont to hart you. But I am not sure I can wait or hold back any more. I have been waiting for this day to happen since your birth. Please forgive me if I do hurt you my precious pup."

"Sesshy, do not worry. You will not hurt me. You know as I do that the wetness keeps away any damage that would normally happen in a regular uke if you do not prep them. And I am not a regular uke. I am a Pure Uke, or have you forgotten in your lustful mind!" Inuyasha said playfully.

"Glad to hear you say that, Yasha. Because I will not hold back. Prepare yourself love. And do not forget that before you cum you have to bit me on the right side of my neck. And I shall do the same to you."

And with that said Sesshomaru pushed his hard cock into Inuyasha's tight asshole. Thankfully Inuyasha was already wet, so it didn't hurt. Matter of fact it felt really good. Inuyasha couldn't believe how heavenly it was to have Sesshomaru in him.

Seshomaru was on cloud nine as soon as he enter Inuyasha's tight and wet. He thrust as soft as he could at first; but, when he heard his pup's moans so sweetly he couldn't control it any more. And with one good thrust he hit Inuyasha'a sweet spot.

When that special spot was hit all Inuyasha could do was hold on to Sesshomaru and arched off the bed as a lustful moan escape his red lips. Inuyasha didn't know how long Sesshomaru kept hitting that great and wonderful spot. But soon he notice that he was at the edge. So he got ready to leave his mark on Sesshomaru. And as Inuyasha was getting ready to mark him, Sesshomaru got prepared to do the something at the same time.

And right before both of them released they bit each other neck. And as they bit the cam together, which was preferred. When the mates bit and cam together, they held a stronger bond to each other. Knowing that they did it at the same time made Inuyasha very happy and proud. And it made Sesshomaru very proud that his pup and him well be able to do more then normal mates. For you see their mating was one that does not happen often. It was something that every demon or half demon could do. Mater of fact there had only been one other mated pair to achieve this kind of mating. But that was a long, long, long time ago.

Pulling out of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru laid on his left side looking at how gorgeous his new mate looked and smiled at him.

"Now you shall be known as Lady Inuyasha the Lady of the Western Landies." Sesshomaru said very proud to have his mate finally.

"That will take sometime to get use to." Inuyasha said shyly.

 _Sorry its a short one. I'll try to make the next one longer. Also I know some of you are wondering about everything dealing with the spell (not a curse), when and how Sesshomaru know Inuyasha were to be mates, and all that stuff dealing with their past. Fear not everything will be told. The next chapter will explain some stuff. So just wait a little bit and everything will be explain._

 _Also sorry if you didn't like the mating scene. But this is one of my first fanfiction the other is True Love. Which is a fanfiction of Ai No Kusabi._

 _Please review._


	8. Chapter 8

_I just wont to thank everyone that is reading this story, even if you don't leave a review. I know Kagome is acting like a brat. But to my she is one, I mean how can you say you love someone and then hurt him by sitting him. Sorry that isn't love that is control. But any ways lets get to the story. Hopefully this chapter is long enough for you guys. And I pray there wont be to many mistakes. Sorry if there is._

Chapter 8: Look Who's Here

Kagome was following Shippo, while she mutter stuff about stupid mutts and unruly fox kits. She could figure out what the hell was going on. She hope that Sango or Miroku know something. Because she really didn't feel like get lecture by Kaede; and , she know that is what was going to happen if they talked. She really wish Kaede would just mind her own business. I mean what does that old bat know about her and Inuyasha. He was hers and hers alone. There was no way that he liked anyone more than her, not even Kikyo.

As they enter the village, she saw her friends. She ran towards them hoping they know what was what and were Inuyasha was. And if they didn't they would have to go find the mutt themselves. And she dared anyone to stop her.

"Welcome back Lady Kagome! How was your test?" Miroku asked trying to divert her attention from questioning them about Inuyasha. Which they know as much as her.

"Glad to be back. And I did very well on them. But more importantly where is Inuyasha. He know I was coming back soon. Why isn't he here." She said sounding angry.

"We don't know. All we know is that this is his first heat. And he already has a mate." Sango said sounding a little sad. For she know Kagome wasn't going to like this. But it was try Inuyasha never said that he loved Kagome the way the girl did him. And she didn't help maters either. She always agreed with her that Inuyasha really did love her. But he was just to rough around the edges to say or show it.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled.

The yelling was heard through out the whole village and then some. Shippo had to cover his ears because the yell was to loud for his sensitive ears. But poor Kirara couldn't do anything; but meow her displeasure. So Sango picked up her poor fire cat and hugged it to say sorry.

"I see yea is back and has been told about Inuyasha." Kaede said. While staring at the child.

"There is no way that Inuyasha has a mate. There's no demon that would wont his sorry ass." Kagome huffed.

Everyone looked at her in shook. How could she say something so mean about the one being that has kept her safe all this time.

"Now child that was uncalled for. Yea has been saved by 'im plenty of time. Yea should be thankful." Kaede chide. She couldn't believe that Kagome was worse then Kikyo.

"Yeah Kagome. I can't believe you said that about him." Sango said a little disappointed in Kagome.

"I have to agree with them Lady Kagome." Miruko said while Shippo and Kirara nod in agreement.

"Why are all of you against me? His the one out there sleeping with God knows what. When he should be with me. Both of you agreed that he loved me." Kagome said while looking at Sango and Miruko for support.

But there was none. They just gave her pitiful looks that told her she was on her huffed and stomped her foot. Then turn around to find Inuyasha with or without them.

"Were are yea going?" Kaede asked.

"Were do you think. I'm going to find Inuyasha before he does anything stupid." Kagome said sounding annoyed.

"Kagome you can't go. It is the first day of mating season and it wont be safe. Not without Inuyasha that is." Sango said hoping Kagome wont have a hissy fit.

"You can't mean that. I mean we all can go and find him, right. With you guys and Kirara we would be safe." Kagome ask full with hope.

"No, Kagome. We are no match from half-demons, let alone demons when it comes to mating season." Sango said.

As that was said. Kohaku came walking into the village and to Lady Kaede. He was leading Lord Sesshomaru's two headed dragon, A-Un, while Rin was sitting on its back. And the little, annoying toad demon, Jaken wobble behind them complaining that he should be with his Lord and the new Lady.

Inuyasha's pack stopped their talking and watch as Sesshomaru's small pack walked to Kaede.

Kohaku bowed.

"My Lord Sesshomaru has told me that we were to come here. And that we would be welcome." Kohaku said very seriously.

"And yea is right about that." Kaede said with a smile as she winked at Rin.

Rin just giggled from the top of A-Un. And when she was finish giggling, she jump down from A-Un. Than she ran to Shippo, grabbed his hand pulled him to go play. She know that the others need to talk to Kaede. But before the two were to far from the group. She turned around looked at Kaede bowed then began to speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru said that it was time for all to know." And with that said she turned back around and ran with Shippo.

"What is she speaking of?" Jaken asked. He didn't like the ideal that Rin and this old human know something about his Lord that he didn't.

Eveyone turn to Kaede what to hear what in Gods name was going on. This was just getting stranger and stranger as the day went on.

But before Kaede could say anything. Two more unexpected guess showed up.

 _Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review. I'll try to update tomorrow or the next day. Sorry it isn't as long as I was hoping for. I'll try to do better with the next chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Are You Kidding

Everyone that was with Kaede turned to see Totosai setting on his three eyed cow floating down towards them. And as the cow landed next to them, they heard Myoga talking to Totosai about something dealing with Inuyasha. But they couldn't understand what they were talking about.

Totosai looked at everyone that was gathered around the old miko. He bowed to her to show her respect; and, Myoga turned and also bowed out of respect. Everyone except Rin and Shippo looked at each other with confusion in there eyes and faces. Finally Myoga decided to speak to her.

"Lady Kaede I hope all wont well and on time?"

"Aye, ye is right. The fifty years he was in the spell didn't effect his heat."

"Then I shall go and tell Lady Inutsuki" Myoga said as he jumped of Totosai shoulder.

"Good luck my friend. She'll probably have a whole lot of gifts read to be token to the castle." Totosai said trying not to laugh at his friend.

Myoga Just looked backed and then rush off towards the west.

"Where is he going? Isn't he worried about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Why should he be? Actually this is a joyous day. Their finally together after so long." Totosai said happily.

"How is together with my Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with anger.

Totosai turned and looked at Kaede before he spoke to her.

"So they don't know about this or is it everything with them."

"It is everything. And as ye can see the child believe the some as Kikyo did. I was about to tell them; but, ye showed up at that time. Which is very welcome. I don't know if I could tell them everything. And there is so much the children can tell."

"Yes, I can see your point. I'll be happy to help any way I can."

"How should we do this so that they could understand. I believe Sango will understand. I'm not so sure about Miroku. As for Kagome, she'll be the hardest to understand. What do ye think?'

"Maybe we should let them ask questions. It seems to work out for little Shippo. Right little one?"

"Yep. And it help that Inuyasha was extremely patient with me." Shippo answer.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome couldn't believe what Shippo just said. Inuyasha patient with anyone was unheard of. Shippo saw their disbelief in their face.

"What? You guys really don't know who Inuyasha is. You guys treat him like he's stupid. Boy are you guys going to be surprise when you see him again in 8 days." Shippo said sounding really mad. Rin held him in a tight hug. Giving the three so call adults a mean glare.

The three were taken aback. They couldn't believe that Shippo would be so mad nor that Rin even had a mean bone in her body let alone give such a glare.

Kohaku was the first to ask a question to Totosai.

"Why are you here Totosai? I know that Lord Sesshomaru didn't need your service."

"Your right Kohaku. And it isn't at Lord Sesshomaru request." He turn to Kaede to see if they know that Inuyasha was to be call Lady Inuyasha. He didn't wont to say something that would confuse the already confused people and toad demon. She just shock her head no. Then he look back at Kohaku. "It was at Inuyasha's request."

"Why would Inuyasha request for you to show up here. We always go to you." This time it was Sango how spoke.

"Yes, will he wont's me to upgrade Tessaiga. And after mating season I doubt his mate will let him roam around. For at less for 63 days to 9 month."

"What upgrade?" She asked skipping the thing about the 63 days to 9 month thing for right now. She had a feeling that that subject was going to take a while to talk about and understand for at less Kagome.

"I can't tell you what the upgrade is if he hasn't told you." Was all he said.

"O.K. my friend; but when did he asked this of you? We have been with all the time and we did go to see you. And Inuyasha never left us." Miroku was the one that asked this.

"Shows you how little you know." Totosai said. "No, he didn't come to see me in person. He had sent Myoga with a write request."

"He can write!" Kagome asked shocked that she didn't know this.

"Aye. He can write and read. Did you really think so little of 'im?" Kaede said exasperated by Kagome.

"Will excuse me. He never said anything about knowing how to read and write." She said with a huff.

Totosai, Kaede, Shippo, and Rin all sighed at the same time. They all know this was going to be a very long 8 days. For they all know that is how long this will take to get everyone up to speed on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Do you know who my Lord Sesshomaru's mate is?" Th toad demon asked getting tired of hearing about the damn half-breed.

"Inuyasha!" Both Rin and Shippo said at the same time happily.

There were several disbelieving faces looking at them.

"What? Its true. Right Lady Kaede and Totosai?" Rin said looking at them.

 _I think this is a good place to stop for tonight. Don't kill me I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow. And if not tomorrow the on Saturday for sure. Please leave a review._


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for not updating in a while. I was sick; and, didn't wont to give you a short chapter if I tried to write one at the time. I hope this chapter will be long enough for you guys._

Chapter 10: You Got To Be Joking

"Rin, don't tell lies. Our Lord would never mate that abomination." Jaken said sounding sure.

"Jaken if I were you I wouldn't call Lady Inuyasha that. Lord Sesshomaru would kill you without hesitation." Totosai said.

"Wait did you just call Inuyasha Lady." Kagome asked sounding surprised.

"Aye child. Ye heard Master Totosai right when he called Inuyasha Lady. For that is what his title is. Lady Inuyasha the New Lady of the West. There is a good reason for 'im being called that." Kaede said.

But before Kaede could explain Sango started to explain to Kagome mostly; but, to who ever else in the small group that did know about demons ritual.

"You see Kagome in the demon world they don't care about what sex their mates are. And in royal families like Lord Sesshomaru's and Lady Inuyasha's it is very common to mate in their family. But I always thought Lady Inuyasha was a dominant not a submissive!"

"Then the spell that Princess Izayoi placed on our Lady worked correctly. Even though poor Sesshomaru still had to chase away a lot of demons and humans from trying to take Inuyasha for themselves." Totosai said with a smile.

"Aye, I do feel sorry for our dear Lord. And think now that the spell is no longer. Lord Sesshomaru will be very busy keeping them away." Kaede said with a laugh.

"I still don't get whats going on? What spell are you talking about? Who is Princess Izayoi?" Kagome huffed.

Shippo huffed before he spoke up.

"Princess Izayoi is moms mother or as mom and dad used to call her mom. They called Lady Inutsuki mother for she is dads mother. And of coursed they called Lord Inu no Taisho dad or father."

"Yes and grandmother is very pretty and really nice. She told us that grandfather and grandma would of loved us to death." Rin said smiling.

"WHAT! When did you seen the Lady of the West Shippo? And who are you calling mom and dad? And why is Rin making it sound that you two are siblings " Kagome asked getting angrier by the minute.

"Are you not listening! No wounder mom gets irritated with you. Mom is Inuyasha and dad is Sesshomaru. The reason why Rin makes it sound like we're siblings is because mom said that after mating season is over we're going to be formally announce as their adopted children. We will have all rights as if we were born from them. Will all but being able to rule over the western lands. Right Lady Kaede and Master Totosai?" Shippo said with a smile.

"Aye child, ye is right" Kaede said smiling at the two little ones.

"That is correct Prince Shippo." Totosai smiled at them too.

"Hold on right there. This has to be a joke, right? Sango! Miroku! Kohaku! Someone must think this is just wrong. I still don't understand why Inuyasha would mate with that vile demon? He's been trying to kill Inuyasha for a long time." Kagome said sounding like everything they were saying was all wrong.

"She's right! My Lord hates that half-breed." Jaken said.

"This is going to be a very long eight days. Why couldn't those two tell everyone before this?" Totosai said sounding tired already.

"Aye. I must agree with you on that. But I think they were worry that their packs wouldn't understand. As you can see they were right about that with two of them." Kaede said shacking her head.

Miroku has been silent since they started to have this talk. But now he had soon question he wish they will answer. So he coughed in his hand to get everyone attention.

"I do have some questions I hope that you four could answer" He said as he looked at the four that seems to know everything.

"Ye can ask and if we know the answer we'll answer."

"Alright. Will first I thought Lord Sesshomaru didn't like Inu... I mean Lady Inuyasha's mother?"

"That was all false. It was to look like Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Inutsuki had ill well towards Princess Izayoi and Lady Inuyasha to keep them safe. For you see when Lord Inu no Taisho died, Lord Sesshomaru was not strong enough to protect them. Even with Lady Inutsuki backing him, they just weren't as strong as the late Lord. So to keep them safe, or as safe as they could. We all decided that they would be safer back at the Princess home. But it wasn't as safe as we would of liked it. For one reason, They didn't like Lady Inuyasha annd try to harm him when ever they thought no one was around. Eventually the Princess had to put a barrier up around her part of the castle. Which only aloud Lady Inutsuki, Lord Sesshomaru, Myoga, A-Un, and I to enter." Totosai answered.

"Alright. So what about all their fighting?"

"Aye. Those were all planed out. Lady Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru would get together while all yes slept. And before ye asked, that also includes Lord Sesshomaru's arm being cut off. The reason for that was Lord Sesshomaru hoped it would scare some of the demons from going after Lady Inuyasha if they thought he could injure the great Lord Sesshomaru who is very much feared. They would stay away from him. I think it was a very smart plan." Kaede answer this time.

"O.K. You said that Lady Inuyasha was a Special Uke. What is that?"

"Its a Pure Uke. And normally only pure demons can be one. But Lady Inuyasha was a special case. You see after Lady Inutsuki gave birth to Lord Sesshomaru. They found out that she was unable to be pupped again. So with a little push from Lady Inutsuki, Lord Inu no Taisho ended up with a second mate. They needed to make sure that Lord Sesshomaru would have a mate. And when Princess Izayoi was finally pupped, they feed it some of their demonic energy to the pup. Usually only the sire would feed the pup; but, the Princess wonted all of them to be apart of their pup. So with three very powerful demonic energy and Lady Inuyasha's mothers powerful spiritual energy. For she was more powerful then the priestess Midoriko. Lady Inuyasha became a Pure Uke. Though he was going to be a submissive any way. And with that knowledge the former Lord of the West had to make the pack that Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Inuyasha were to be mates." Totosai answer sounding a little winded.

"How could he make a pack before Lady Inuyasha wasn't even born yet?"

"Ye forgot that Princess Izayoi was a powerful priestess. She help with the pack. That is all I know. If ye wont to know more then ye will have to ask Lord Sesshomaru. Though I wouldn't. He seems to not wont to discuss that."

"You've asked him about it before. When?"

"Aye. And it was when Lady Inuyasha was stuck on the tree. We had talked about a lot of things. I even got the chance to speak with Lady Inutsuki. She really cares for Lady Inuyasha and sees him as her own pup. So if ye sees her be very careful with what ye say about Lady Inuyasha."

Before Miroku could asked any thing else. Kagome was getting tired of everyone calling her Inuyasha Lady Inuyasha. And she just wonted to go find him and prove to them that Inuyasha was hers and hers alone. There was no way what they were talking about could be try. Finally tired of this talk she spoke up.

"I still don't understand. And I can't believe what your saying. Why don't we just go and find Inuyasha. Then you'll see that what your saying is nonsense."

"Kagome didn't we just tell you it is mating season. It is not safe for us to leave the village. And I'm not sure the village will be safe either." Sango said getting really irritated with the girl.

"Yes, Kagome. It wouldn't be safe for us with out Lady Inuyasha" This time it was Miroku who talked.

"STOP calling Inuyasha Lady Inuyasha. His a male!" Kagome shouted.

Shippo and Rin looked at each other and shock their heads at the same time.

"I wish we were with grandmother." Rin said with a frown.

"Yeah! This is going to take until mom and dad comes back. And probably longer then that. I just don't understand why Kagome can't get it." Shippo said.

Hearing the two children, Sango bent down.

"It's probably because she loves him so much that she just doesn't wont to believe it is true. She has been thinking that Lady Inuyasha was in love with her more then anyone; and, that includes Kikyo. It also didn't help that I also believe the same thing and agreed with her. So did Miroku. Even though he never said that he loved her." Sango told them.

"If mom didn't say he loved her. Why did you think he did?" Rin asked not happy that everyone thought that.

"Will Lady Inuyasha never talk about his feelings. So we assumed the wrong thing."

"Yeah, you could say that. You should of just asked mom. He has never lied to anyone." Shippo said becoming angry with everything.

"Yes, you are right Prince Shippo. And I wish I did. I should of known that Lady Inuyasha had a mate waiting for him. Even if I didn't know he was a submissive. He is from a royal family. They always make sure they have a mate to be." Sango sighed.

"I think we should stop to day and pick up the talk tomorrow. It is getting late and the children made to be feed and put to sleep." Kaede sai as sh walked to her hut.

 _I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and I'll get the next chapter up soon._


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry I haven't been up dating this story; but, life get's in the way at times. This chapter is going to be short. And I don't own Inuyasha._

Chapter 11: A New Life

*******************************The day that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru became mates at night**************************************

Inuyashsa was laying in the middle of their large bed just think how lucky he was to have Sesshomaru as his mate. After they had mated Sesshomaru made love to him until he was almost unconscious. And he loved making love to Sesshomaru; because, even though Sesshomaru could be rough he was extremely gentle with him. Plus Sesshomaru gave him a gift of gold ring, necklace, and bracelet. And the only thing he had given to Sesshomaru was his innocents and hopefully a pup. Which if his senses were correct he was already pup. He'll just wait till Sesshomaru came back from hunting their dinner to see if Sesshomaru can pick up their pup energy. He did have something planned for Sesshomaru when they get back to the village. That is if Totosai was there by then. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard and smelled his mate with a rather large deer.

Sesshomaru came walking into the cave and place the dead deer on the ground. And then turn and closed the entrance, making sure that it was closed really good. He had gone to the village (hiding his demonic energy) and over heard what Inuyasha's pack was talking about so loudly. He was surprise to see Totosai there. But he really didn't like that wench saying that Inuyasha was hers and not with the vile demon. He didn't care that she had disrespect him. What he did care about was that she repeatedly saying that his mate was hers and hers alone. Also that she wonted them to go out and find him, after everyone told her it was to dangerous to go out without Inuyasha or another strong demon to protect her sorry ass.

Inuyasha could feel his mates anger and annoyance because of the mating they did. He got out of bed not caring that he was naked as a new born pup. He just wonted to help calm Sesshomaru down. He didn't know what made his mate like this; but, he will fix it. As he walked closer to Sesshomaru, he reached out and pulled the bigger demon into a comforting hug before speaking.

"What have you so upset my sweetheart?"

"I went by the village and that wench is there. She wont believe what was told to her and she wont's to go looking for you. Even after everyone told her it was too dangerous."

"Yep, that sounds like the bitch. Did they talked her out of it?"

"Yes, it seems so. What is Totosai doing there?"

"His here for a gift for you from me. But you will have to until we get pack to the village to know what it is."

"If you say so my love."

"Also I was wondering if you could feel a little life force coming from me?"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and started to see if he could sense the life force that his mate was talking about. And yes he could feel a very small life force coming from Inuyasha's stomach. He reached down and place his hand on his mate stomach and smiled. He could believe that they would be able to feel it yet. But their newly pup was showing just how strong it will be when it is born and growing up. It reminded him of when Inuyasha was first conceive. Yep all their pups will be strong, just like his gorgeous mate.

"It is there, our pup. It will be very strong, just like you."

Inuyasha turned a lovely shade of pink; but, gave the most beautiful smile that Sesshomaru had ever seen.

"Will, I guess we wont be having any time to ourselves now that you successfully pupped me the first day of mating season."

"Yes, I did. But do not think that we are through with mating season. I am not through with you."

"Good because I am not done with you either."

"I am pleased you agree with me. Now come seat on my lap and eat your dinner." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Inyuasha on his lap.

"Yes master!" Inuyasha said as he laugh.

 _Sorry for this chapter being short. I hope the next one will be longer; and, I'll try to get it out sooner. Please review._


	12. Author Note

Sorry that I haven't written anything in a while. But I've been busy help my mother with my Aunt (my dads older sister). She has Dementia and my mother needs help. It isn't my first time help her with family that has mental problem. I had to help her when I was younger with my Great Grandmother and Great Aunt (both on my mother side, her Grandmother from her father side and her father sister). Both had alzheimer's and we toke care of them. So as I was saying, I'll try to write something soon. Sorry!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Mating Season Is Almost Over.

There was only two more days left of mating season after this day and Inuyasha was laying on the bed waiting for his beloved to come back with food and info about what was happening with their packs. After the first day Sesshomaru went hinting and ended up hear their pack talk about Inuyasha and him, he decided that every time he went hunting he would check to see what was going on and who was disrespect his lovely mate (of course it was only Jaken). He'll have to teach that person/demon how to be respect his beloved mate.

While he was waiting he notice that there was a demon heading to the village. He wasn't worried because the demonic power wasn't to strong and there was no ill intention from what he could tell. But He did pick up a stronger male demonic power. And this one was filed with Alpha pheromones and it was at less one hour away. He also know how it was; and, he wasn't happy that the damn wolf was coming to the village while he was still be held up in his love cave with Sesshomaru. Don't get him wrong, he loves being here with his true love. He just hated Koga stinking up the village. Especially now that he is pupped and every senses are heighten.

Sesshomaru can into the cave with a deer and a huge bear. He put the food down and close the cave before walking to Inuyasha. As he thought his lovely pup notice the two wolfs going to the village.

"I see that you were able to sense the two wolfs heading to the village."

"Yes my dear I was able to sense them. Especially that damn Koga. Does he have to fill the air with his Alpha pheromones?"

"Will if he is look for a rut then yes he does. But he really does not need to be this heavy. That is why I return so soon. I was going to stay be the village to see what that she wolf wonted. She is still to young to be mated. I really do not know why she would be out during mating season. But I sense that stupid male wolf and know it would put you on edge. With him putting out such strong pheromones and you pupped. So I came back; and, I am glad I did. You look worried and upset."

"First of all that she wolf is Ayame. And I am sure she is here to make sure that Koga is no where near Kagome. She is suppose to be his intended; and, seeing how he is flirt's with Kagome every time he sees the winch. And the reason for me being worried and upset is that his pheromones is very unnerving while you were gone. I am fine know that you are back. But I am afraid Kagome will talk him into searching for me. I know they wont find me. Not with the barrier you put up. There still other demons out there."

"I know what you are thinking; but, if the bitch dose not listen to what the others are telling her. There is nothing you or I can do."

"I know. It is just she is still apart of my, I mean, our pack."

"Do not worry so. I am sure Koga will keep her safe. Now my pretty love we only have two days until mating season is over. And I still have the need to show you just how much I love you." Purred Sesshomaru.

"But I thought we were going to stay until the day after Sunday?" Inuyasha asked with a smile.

"Yes we will be leaving here on Monday morning. But that does not mean I still do not to spend as much time with you before heading back to the pack and putting up with Jaken and the bitch."

Sesshomaru shed his clothes before he got to their bed. Inuyasha laid back down on the bed with his leg spread inviting his powerful and handsome mate to make love to him for however long he needed to.

***********************************************Back At The Village*********************************************************

The group was out side of Kaede's hut still trying to get Kagome and Jaken to believe that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were mates by now. But they both said that there was no way that would ever happen. That was when Ayame came upon them arguing.

"What is going on?"Ayame asked quitly to Shippo.

"It's a really long story." Shippo huffed.

"To make it short. Kagome and Jaken will not believe that mom and dad are mated." Rin said with a smile.

"O.K. Who is mom and dad? And why would Kagome and Jaken care if they are mated?" Asked a very confused Ayame.

"Mom is Inuyasha and dad is Sesshomaru." This time it was Shippo how spoke.

"HOLD UP! Are you saying that the Lord of the West is mated to his half brother. I thought Inuyasha was an Alpha; and, I know that Lord Sesshomaru is an Alpha. And why are you calling them mom and dad you two."Ayame asked surprised as everyone turn to look at her. They didn't realize that she was there.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru was finally able to mate with Lady Inuyasha. And no Inuyasha wasn't a true Alpha. He had a spell but on him just before his late mother Princess Izayoi died. It had to be done for Lady Inuyasha is a Pure Uke; and with out constant protection. He could have been taken by force by any one that is stronger them him at the as for why Shippo and Rin are calling them mom and dad is because they are their adopted children." Totosai said.

"THEY ARE NOT MATES!" Kagome hissed.

"There is no way my Lord would mate a low half bred." Jaken said.

Ayame didn't know what to believe any more. Kagome and that toad thing seem to be so sure that they wouldn't mate each other.

"Wait did you say that Inuyasha was a Pure Uke?" Ayame asked.

"Ay child. And it is Lady Inuyasha." Kaede said sounding tired. It's been a long mating season and she is glad that it was Friday and knowing that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be back on Monday.

"But I thought only Pure Blood Demons could be Pure Ukes?" Ayame asked.

"Technically that is true. But seeing who his parent's are and of course Lady Inutsuki and Lord Sesshomaru sharing their demonic power with Lord Ino no Taisho demonic power and a very powerful priestess as Princess Izayoi. What would you expect." Totosai said.

"Will that is a good thing that the two mast powerful demon and half demon are mated. So, what is their problem." Ayame asked as she pointed to the two fuming priestess and toad thing.

"They don't wont to believe that mom and dad are mated." Rin said sounding sad.

"Yeah. Kagome wont mom to be hers and Jaken doesn't believe that dad loves mom." Shippo said.

"Will I guess they'll have to wait until Sunday to find out if it is true or not." Ayame said.

"Actually they wont be back till Monday." Totosai said.

"Will they'll have to wait till then." Ayame said with a smile. She couldn't wait to see which side was right.

 _Sorry it toke me a while. Been busy with family. Hope you liked this chapter and sorry it was short. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time. Please review._


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry that it toke me so long to get back to this story. I've been having a hell of a new year. I'll try to update every week. And thank you to everyone that has been reading this story._

Chapter 13: The Wolf Shows Up

As Koga walks over to where everyone was. All he could hear is Kagome arguing with the others. He was also a little confuse as to why Lord Sesshomaru's pack and Ayame was in the village. Plus they also seemed to be arguing with Kagome, too.

"Hey, whats going on; and, why is the Lords pack and Ayame here?" Koga asked. But before anyone could say anything Kagome run up to him with a pleading look.

"Koga have you seen or smelled him any where? And if you haven't would you take me out to look for him. Please!" She asked as sweat as she could.

"No, I haven't seen or smelled that mutt. And I really don't think it would be a good idea to leave while the matting is still going on. It's safer in the village with this barrier." He said.

"What barrier?" She asked.

"What can't you feelit. It's extremely strong. I thought you did this." He said.

"No, I didn't. And I can't feel any barrier." She said sounding angry. She couldn't believe that she didn't know that there was a barrier around the village. How the hell put it up she thought.

"Ay. That would be the barrier that Lord Sesshomaru put up the day before the matting week. And Koga I would watch what yea calls Lady Inuyasha for now on. I am sure his mate would not hesitate to harm or kill yea." Kaede said.

"That is true. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate." Said Totosai.

"Stop calling Inuyasha Lady. And Inuyasha and that damn Sesshomaru aren't matted." Kagome yelled.

"That's right Lord Sesshomaru would never touch that vile half breed." Jaken said.

"Hold up! Are you saying that the mutt is matted to the Lord of Ice." Koga said laughing.

"Yes! And stop calling mom and dad that you mangy wolf." Shippo said angrily with Rin nodding her head in agreement with him.

"Shippo apologize to Koga now." Kagome yelled at him.

"No, I don't have to. Anyway he started by calling mom a mutt and dad Lord of Ice. That is not nice." Was all Shippo said before taking Rin's hand and leaving them to go inside Kaede's hut.

 _Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry so short. I'll try and get the next chapter out in 2 days. Please review._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The Lord and Lady Return to Their Pack

************************************************Saturday At The Village*****************************************************

It was now 2 days and 1 night until matting week was over, and; everyone in the 2 packs were still trying to keep Kagome to stay put. But she was still trying to find Inuyasha to prove that he wasn't mated to Sesshomaru or anyone else. Though Jaken would not believe that his Lord would mate with that inferior half-breed dimwit, but; he wasn't stupid enough to go out during matting week.

By know Koga was inform of everything that was going on. He couldn't believe that Inuyasha was a Pure Uke and that he was mated to Lord Sesshomaru. So he said that he was going to stay just to see if it was really try, and; Ayame also decided to stay. She was extremely excited to see a real Pure Uke as they are really, really rare.

*************************************************Monday In The Cave******************************************************

It had been the best week for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They had the best mating then they ever hard any demon ever had in a long time. But know it was early Monday morning and they had to get back to the real world and their pack that would now be join and with Sesshomaru as the Alpha male and Inuyasha as Alpha female. Which Inuyasha know Kagome wasn't going like being denoted, but; she had no say.

As they got out of their love nest to get dress (for the first time in a week for Inuyasha). You could hear the cracking of joints and moans of displeasure from Sesshomaru and from Inuyasha a whimper. he really didn't wont to get up yet nor does he wont to put up with what was to come when they get to the village.

"Come Yasha! We really should get ready. I know you do not wont to go , but; there is really a lot to do. Plus I would like to get back to the castle as soon as possible." Sesshomaru said with a slight frown. He didn't wont to put up with the winch and that damn wolf that seemed to have stayed in the village, besides; the female wolf.

"I am coming. Really could we just send for Shippo and Rin and just leave for the castle without the rest. I am not looking forward to dealing with the winch. Nor do I wont to be around that smelly wolf. Wounder why he is still at the village?" Inuyasha said.

"I am not sure, but; is he not some what part of your pack?" Sesshomaru asked.

"While some what. Though it is now our pack. So, you will have to put up with him now." Inuyasha said with a sly smile.

"Hm. I will like to see him try anything with me around." Said Sesshomaru.

"His all bark and no bite. Plus you terrify him. He most likely will stay as far a way as possibly from you." Inuyasha said with a light laugh.

"He better if he knows what is best. I am still angry with him about Rin." Sesshomaru growled out.

Inuyasha can up behind him and hugged him. Sesshomaru just melted into the hug. He just love feeling Inuyasha naked body against his. He turned around in Inuyasha's arm and kiss the top of his head. Inuyasha looked up and went on his tiptoe and pulled Sesshomaru down in a passionate kiss. And when the need for air came they parted and smile at each other.

"Will I guess we should get ready for the hell of the winch." Inuyasha said as he went to where their clothes where.

Sesshomaru fallow behind him as he watch Inuyasha walk hoping that his hair would move so he could see that sweet tight ass of his lovely pup. He to really didn't wont to leave, but; he did tell Rin that they would be back on Monday morning. He know that that there would be 3 individuals that he will be having trouble with. And they where Kagome, Jaken, and Koga. Kagome and Jaken becouse they will be in denial about everything. As for Koga, he wasn't sure why he stayed. But he had a feeling Koga will be drawn to Inuyasha. He was also afraid that the pervert monk was going to be a problem, even though Inuyahsa said he wouldn't.

"Sessh, I kind of need a little help here." Inuyasha said with the cutest smile on his gorgeous face.

"Yes my love. What is it you need help with?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The obi, please."

"Here let me do it for you."

"Thanks. And by the way this kimono is really gorgeous."

"It's only gorgeous because of you, my little lovely pup."

This made Inuyasha blushed so red that it was the shade of the fire rat robe. He really wasn't use to all the complements he was getting. Even though Sesshomaru been saying this stuff every time, evenbefore the spell broke. It just now he could believe that what Sesshomaru was saying was really true. But it still made him blush, and; probably will for the rest of his life.

"There all done." Sesshomaru said with a huge smile on his handsome face.

Inuyasha looked in the mirror. The kimono was a light pink with baby blue sakura flowers floating all over the kimono, around the wrist, the bottom of it, and outlining of the flower's was gold. The obi was mainly light pink and baby blue with the gold trim and a gold line that suppurate the two colors. He wore the classic white sock and geta that were gold (and all the gold is real). It looked really pretty on Inuyasha and the coloring made him glow.

"Sit here so I can put up your hair." Sesshomaru said as he point to the bench with the soft cushion.

"Don't tell me you wear practicing that too." Said Inuyasha as he sat down.

"Yes. I did not wont to have one of the maids to come out here just to do your hair when I could just do it myself. Please I would like to keep this place our little secret." Said Sesshomaru.

"Who was your victim?" Inuyasha said laughing.

"Mother. And she was not my victim. I would like you to know that I am rather good at doing hair. Thank you very much." Sesshomaru said happily.

While the were talking Sesshomaru was fixing Inuyasha long hair in the traditional style. As the were finishing their talk he was putting in the Kanzashi that were pure gold with gemstones that were the same colors of the kimono and obi. With Inuyasha finally dress and dolled up Sesshomaru got himself dress with the help from his dutiful mate help.

Now that they were ready to leave Sesshomaru closed the cave up so no one would be able to find it. He picked up Inuyasha princess style even though Inuyasha said he was able to walk by himself. Sesshomaru wouldn't put him down, but; they did come to a compromise. Sesshomaru will carry him until the reach the end of his forest. And then let Inuyasha walk the rest of the way to the village.

And as promise when they got to the end of the forest Sesshomaru put him down. So now they where walking holding hand towards the village and their pack.

 _Hope you like the chapter. Please review. See you soon._


	16. Chapter 16

_So sorry it toke me a while to get back. But life has been a little on the hell side. I'm back now. So let's get the story going again. Sorry if it is too short for your liking; but, I'll try to make it up to you on the next one._

Chapter 15: The Walk in the Forest

As they walked through the forest (while Sesshomaru walked while he carried Inuyasha) they were talking about what happen the past. Which brought up why Kilala was still with the demon slayer and not with him.

"Will it seems that the village seem to have forgotten that she was only there until I could take better care of her then I was after mom died. So Sango does not know that she is rightfully mines. I did not have the heart to tell her after everything she had gone through with Naraku. That I wonted her back; so, I told Kilala to just stay with Sango until it was the right time." Inuyasha said a little sad. He really did wont Kilala back . Seeing that she was one of the first gift that Sesshomaru had given him when he was young. He really loved her; but, after his mom died he just couldn't keep her safe or properly feed. So he made the decision to let the demon village to take care of her and use her to help then with fighting other demon. But they were to give her back to him when he came back for her. They even had written up a contract. Which he still had.

"Will I think that when we get back to the village and after all the questions. You should get Kilala back seeing she that she is rightfully yours. Plus Sango should have no problem giving her back. It is not like she will be alone anymore. Her brother is alive and is now with our pack. Plus did you not say that lecherous monk likes her a lot?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, my mate. Miroku does seem to be taken be Sango. It still will be hard for her to let Kilala go seeing that she was raised up with Kilala being there with her. It would be like someone coming to take me away from you. You would not liked that know would you?" Inuyasha asked hoping that Sesshomaru was getting where he was coming from.

"I Would Kill Any One That Tried To Take You Away!" He said with a deep growl.

"And I am sure Sango feels the same way with Kilala." Inuyasha said with a smile. Happy that Sesshomaru understood.

"But you miss her too. I can smell your sadness everytime you look at her. And she miss you too you know." He said looking at his pretty pup in his arms.

"I know." Was all Inuyasha said.

"Then she will be coming back to you. And that is final." Sesshomaru said as the reached the end of the forest. So he placed Inuyasha down on his delicate feet.

 _Please leave a review. And again sorry so short._


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for not updating in a long time. There has been a lot going on. But I'm going to try to update every week. Now to the story._

Chapter 17: Their Back

Even before the two newly mated couple exited the forest the two packs, plus; the three demons and Kaede felt their very strong demonic aura. Which shocked every one of them. For the had never felt such strong demonic aura before, not; even Totosai ever felt aura that strong (not even Inu no Taisho). It kind of scared every one, but; Shippo, Kirara, and Rin. They kind of that that their parents would only get stronger once they were mated from what they were told. Kaede and Totosai thought the pair would be stronger, but; they didn't think that the two would be this strong.

The rest of the group get ready to fight who ever was heading towards the village not thinking that it was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Who the hell could be this strong?" Asked Koga.

"It's mother and father." Answered Shippo and Rin as they ran out of the hut with Kirara following right behind them.

"Sorry children, but; we really have no say on how long matting season is." Inuyasha said as he kneeled down and hug his kids.

"I hope you two were well behave while we were away." Asked Sesshomaru

"Yes father we were. Even though some of the pack acted like little brats." Shippo said smilling at his fatther.

"Mother you are way prettier then what we were told." Rin said smiling at her mother.

"Thank You Rin." Inuyasha said as he was getting up with the help of Sesshomaru.

""Will I can't believe the two of you have such strong aura." Totosai said as he walked up to the to newly mated couple.

"It is good to see you too, Totosai. And may I ask why is it that you are here and not with my mother?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"I was asked by your very gorgeous mate if there was a way to let you handle Tessaiga." Totosai said.

"And is there Master Totosai?" Inuyasha asked with a beautiful smile.

"Yes there is my Lady. All I need to do is get a fang from Sesshomaru." Said Totosai with a smile.

"If that is all I wish for you to do it for me as a mating gift for my beloved." Inuyasha said, happy that it could be done.

"Are you sure you wont me to be able to handle Tessaiga, my love?" Asked Sesshomaru, happy that Inuyasha wishes for him to be able to use Tessaiga.

"Yes, that is what I really wish for." Inuyasha said smiling at Sesshomaru.

"Very will my love. Totosai come here." Sesshomaru said, and; pulled a fang out handing it to the sword maker.

 _That's it for now. Please review._

The rest of the group just stared at each other before getting up and leaving the hut too. They found the kids just outside of the hut waiting passionately for their parents with Kirara right beside them. But that wasn't the only ones they saw. It seemed that every one in the village could feel the strong demonic aura, and; was out of their huts trying to see who was coming towards them.

What they saw shocked them when they saw the Lord of the West and what they could tell a very feminine and gorgeous Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was holding Inuyash's waist as they made their way to their packs. While all the humans stared at them with awe. The villagers didn't know what was going on, but; they could tell that the two demons weren't there to hurt them.

As they made their way to their kids and their pack, they were followed by the kids of the village. You could hear the giggles of the girls and the excitement of the boys. While the parent's and the other adults just watch the two past by.

"Mom and dad your back." Shippo said running towards them.

"We missed you so much! Please never leave us this long ever again." Rin said as she ran to them with tears in her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry for taking so long to get back. But I'm back now. I'll try to write more often._

Chapter 18: And It Begins.

As the little family, Totosai, and Kaede where talking about what they were going to do next. The others were just staring at the new look that Inuyasha was sporting. Koga and Miroku couldn't help the perverted thoughts that were going through their minds.

All the while Kagome and Jaken were getting ready to blow a fuss over what they thought was something that can't be happening. There was know way that beautiful creature was the same Inuyasha that they knew. They had to find out what the hell was going on.

"That can't be Inuyasha." Kagome said while pointing at him with a very red face.

"That is true. There is no way he can be this graceful and beautiful. And as I said before there is no way that my Lord would be matted to that abomination." Jaken yelled.

Everyone turned to the two idiots while Sesshomaru came up to them. The first thing he did was to step on Jaken then turned and looked at Kagome and growled at her before he spoke to them in a menacing voice.

"You will know your place and respect the Lady of the West. You will address him as Lady Inuyasha. And if I find out that your being disrespectful to him I will make your death very painful. Do I make myself clear."

They both nod their heads to afraid to speak. But they still didn't agree that this was really going on. They still were going to separate the two no matter what. To them this just wasn't right and it needed to be corrected as soon as possible. They just couldn't see how the other's couldn't get it. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru being together was just wrong.

"So what is the plan." Koga asked.

"We will be staying here for tonight. Then we will head to the Western Castle." Said Inuyasha.

"If that is alright with you Lady Kaede?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"It is alright with me. I still need to get things ready for my leave." Kaede said.

 _That is all for now. Please review. And again sorry for taking so long to write._


End file.
